The Power Of Love
by Maddian-CC's no.1 fan girl xxx
Summary: Based on series 1 & 2, starting from ep 7 of series 1. Basically the same eps just with a little bit more Maddian in them. Rated T just in case. After second series is finished I'll continue it! Hopefully if people keep up the amazing reviews and want me to either continue or separate it and make a sequel to it.
1. Chapter 1- A kiss on the cheek

The Power Of Love

Summary- Based on series 1 & 2, starting from ep 7 of series 1. Basically the same eps just with a little bit more Maddian in them.

Chapter 1- A kiss on the cheek means thank you, right?  
Based after series 1 ep 7 but before ep 8.  
Maddy's POV

'A kiss.' I thought. 'No it was a kiss on the cheek.' I shook my head. 'It means thank you, right? I mean I know I said it, but lately I don't know, maybe I like him more than I'm saying I am.' I thought to myself. I sighed, shaking my head just as Rhydian walked over to me.

It's been a week since we nearly been found out we were wolfblood's, thankfully we had normal blood in our system and not our wolf blood. I looked up at him as he sat opposite me on the dinner table. He then started to speak.

"Mads?" He asked. I smiled at the nickname, that well he didn't exactly give me, but it's different when he says it. I snapped out of it as he waved a hand in front of my face.

"Hmm?" I asked, staring into his beautiful deep ocean blue eyes... Wait what? Did I just say that? 'Snap out of it Maddy!' I thought to myself as I finally realised I was staring. I sat up right just as he said,

"Do you know last week?" He asked. 'Oh no, he's going to ask. Just calm down Maddy. It's not like it's a big deal, right?' I thought.

"Yeah what about it?" I asked as I looked at him, trying to read what he was going to ask me.

"That kiss on the cheek, it didn't mean anything right? I mean it meant thank you, but nothing else, right?" He asked 'shoot, I knew I shouldn't have done it.' I said to myself, but I nodded,

"Yeah it meant thank you and nothing else." I said, now looking, anywhere but those blue eyes of his. "Why would you think that, we're just friends aren't we?" I said, but my tone when I say it is unsure.

"Yeah, just friends." He repeated, I tried to look at him but he just looked away from me. I bit my lip and started to get up.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done it." I said, and with that I walked away leaving him there confused, but I'm sure I heard him call my name, to stop me but I was too far away to actually hear what he said, even with my super hearing.

A/N: hope you enjoyed! And if you liked please vote and comment if you're on wattpad and R&R if you're on fanfiction


	2. Chapter 2- Are you sure you're not

Chapter 2- Are you sure you're not jealous?

Based after ep 8 of series 1 but before ep 9

Rhydian's POV

As cute as Maddy is, she wouldn't stop bugging me, asking me, if I was jealous of maybe Tom liking her. Of course I was but I wasn't going to admit that. By this point we were walking back to her house.

"Just admit, Rhyd." She said pushing me lightly.

"Since when do you call me Rhyd?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her avoiding her question once again.

"Since I decided that I wanted to give you a nickname." She replied.

"So that was...?" I waited for her to answer, but she didn't. "Mads are you gonna tell me or not?" I asked, she rolled her eyes at me."

"No, because you're avoiding my question so until you answer mine I won't answer yours." She said, crossing her arms in a huff.

"Seriously Mads? That's what you do when I don't admit to you that I am jealous?" I asked, 'shoot!' I thought, 'did I really just admit that?' She smirked,

"Hah! I knew you were jealous!"

"I never said I was." I replied.

"Err I think you did Rhyd." I sighed, giving up.

"Fine I'm jealous, you win, but you have to answer my question." She looked at me like she didn't know what I was talking about.

"What question?" She asked, acting innocent.

"The one when I asked you, when you decided to nickname me Rhyd all of a sudden?" I asked. Her cheeks started to turn red like I was embarrassing her.

"I don't know I just-" she was cut off by Emma as we reached her house.

"Maddy I thought you were sleeping over at Shan's tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah we decided, we would just come back for the night and have the sleepover another time." She said. She turned to look at me. "I just came up with it, I just wanted a nickname for you like you have for me." I smiled.

"But the nickname I call you is what both Shan and Tom call you so it isn't really my nickname for you."

"Yeah, but it's different when you say it like..." She trailed off and started to blush, then not finishing her sentence she said, "I'll talk to you tomorrow, bye Rhyd." She smiled and I smiled back, wondering what she was going to say to me...

A/N: hope you enjoyed I haven't wrote in a while and I'm writing this on my iPod so sorry if it's a bit bad. Anyway please vote and favourite on wattpad and R&R on fan fiction and also favourite on fanfiction. Thanks lexxi_98 and Vlarin-CC's no.1fangirlxxx


	3. Chapter 3- lucky escape

Chapter 3- Lucky escape

Based after ep 9 but before ep 10 of series 1

Maddy's POV

I sat on a bench, thinking through what happened last night, how we all loved going out in the woods, how it was specie for us all, but most of all how much of a lucky escape we had when Rhydian got himself locked in jail cell. Rhydian then walked up next to me and sat down.

"What's up Mads? You seem upset." I shook my head.

"I'm fine it's just last night, it was fun and special, but it was also dangerous and we had a lucky escape from there." I sighed.

"Yeah but if it weren't for you, I would've been in that jail over night and they would've discovered we were wolfblood's." He said, I looked at him.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked. He smirked.

"I didn't really know, I guessed but you just told me that it was you." I pushed him, then he pushed me back.

"Shut up! I did it because I was scared the secret was going to get out." I said 'and because I didn't want to risk losing you' I thought. He kept smirking.

"I know but I'm sure you did it for another reason, what that reason is I'm not sure, but anyway... Can I ask you something?" He asked. I nodded.

"Sure go ahead."

"Why did you say when I call you 'Mads' it's different?" He asked, I looked down and shook my head,

"No reason, just that you say it differently that's all." I said.

"But why-" he got cut off by the school bell, telling us to go inside. I sighed.

"Just leave it alright, you say it differently, end of story." I said, before walking away into the building of the school and into class. I heard him mutter something but because I wasn't using my super hearing I could tell what he was saying, so I just concentrated on my class work.  
A/N: hope you enjoyed! The next chapter coming soon hopefully! :) but for now enjoy this chap and chaps 1&2. Also please favourite and vote on wattpad and favourite and R&R on fanfiction thanks lexxi_98 and Vlarin-CC'sno.1fangirlxxx ❤️❤️


	4. Chapter 4- when you put your hand on top

Chapter 4- when you put your hand on top of mine to comfort me, why did it feel like more than a friend gesture

Based after ep 10 but before ep 11 of series 1

Rhydian's POV

Maddy and I went to Bernie's again after my mum left. I was wondering when she put her hand on top of mine to comfort me, why did it feel more than a friend gesture so I asked,

"Mads was there another reason why you put your hand on top of mine after you found out about my mum or was it just to comfort me." She looked at me, but didn't answer for a while before she sighed.

"Well maybe there was-" she started but was cut off by Shan and Tom walking into Bernie's. She looked between Shan, Tom and me but said nothing.

"Mads?" I asked, but this time I put my hand on hers, she looked at me, really looked at me, as if she never wanted to break her gaze, but she did as Tom and Shan decided to join us. I took my hand away and she cleared her throat.

"Hi guys, I was about to go, cause I need to do something." She said starting to get up, I sighed and as she got up and started walking, I followed her. By the time we were outside I grabbed her arm.

"Mads what were you going to say?" I asked, she looked deep into my eyes and whispered,

"I can't say it, you'll hate me if I say it, I'm sorry I have to go." She got out of my grip and hurried away.

"Mads, please!" I shouted, but it was too late she was already gone. I sighed and went back inside to Bernie's where Shan and Tom starting lecturing me on why Maddy just up and left. 'This is going to take awhile.' I thought to myself as I thought of a way to get Maddy and myself out of whatever we went into with these two...

A/N: hope you enjoyed! Next soon for now bye! Vote and favourite on wattpad and favourite and R&R on fanfiction! lexxi_98 and Vlarin-CC'sno.1fangirlxxx

Ps. Thanks to maddianshipper024 on Instagram for giving me this idea on this chap. Thanks again and bye!


	5. Chapter 5- I thought I lost you forever

Chapter 5- I thought you were gone forever

Maddy's POV

Based after ep 11 but before ep 12

Maddy's POV

The next day at school, just before registration, I sat down next Rhydian. He looked at me with a worried look in his eyes.

"Rhydian, stop that! I'm fine I told you."

"You don't still feel weird or anything?" He asked, I shook my head, though it wasn't the complete truth.

"I'm fine, why do you care all of a sudden?" I asked.

"I've always cared Mads. Look yesterday..." he trailed off as Mr Jeffries entered the room. I looked at Rhydian.

"Tell me later." I mouthed.

Later on we were walking to Bernie's, as we were walking there I asked,

"So what were you saying?" Rhydian sighed and looked at me,

"Well you're my friend Mads and when you went off like that I thought I was going to lose you forever." I started to blush, and I smiled at him.

"You're really sweet, you know that?"

"Well I didn't but I do now, but Mads I mean it, you're probably the only proper friend I've ever had and you mean a lot to me." Rhydian said, the words just pouring out like he was pouring his heart out to me and in a way, I think he was.

"Thanks Rhydian, that means a lot." I smiled and leant into him like I was going to kiss him but I caught his cheek instead, before I took his hand and we went to Bernie's, just to talk.

A/N: hope you enjoyed! And the next should be up as soon as I can get it up.


	6. Chapter 6- don't you dare accuse me

Chapter 6- don't you dare accuse me of doing something I didn't do!

Based after ep 12 but before ep 13 of series 1

Rhydian's POV

Maddy and I were sitting next to each other in class. It had been a couple of days since Tom and Shan saved us from the wolfblood hunter. I'm sure Tom thinks there's still something going on between Maddy and I, but lately she's been avoiding me and spending more time with Tom.

Maddy turned around to talk to him as I was just about to ask her why she had been ignoring me. Maybe she wants to prove a point to him that nothing's happening between us.

Later on I was sitting on the bench, wondering what to do when I saw Maddy with Tom... Again! I sighed shaking my head at them, then walked up to them, "why are you ignoring me Mads, what did I do?" I asked.

"I just wanted to hang out with my friend, don't you dare accuse me of something that I didn't do. I'm not ignoring you, I just want to hang out with my other friends rather with you all the time."

"Is this to prove to Tom that we're not together?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. She glared at me and pushed me.

"Just leave me alone Rhydian. God!" She ran off into the woods. I sighed.

"No Mads wait!" I shouted running after her.

"Yeah they're so not dating." Tom muttered under his breath, I rolled my eyes as I was still hearing distance away from him.

When I finally found her she had her knees up to her chest and she was sobbing. I sat down next to her,

"Mads I'm really sorry, please don't cry." I whispered, she looked at me.

"Why'd you do it? Why accuse me, just because I was hanging out with my friend."

"I don't know, I was jealous and this time I mean it." I said 'though I did mean it before...' I thought to myself. I looked into her gorgeous brown eyes, ones filled with upset.

"Why he's my friend, I'd never go out with him, we're just friends Rhyd, you don't have to be jealous." I smiled and looked down. She looked over at me,

"What are you thinking about?" She asked. 'Kissing you' I thought then I shook my head.

"It's nothing, just wondering what it would be like to..." I trailed off as I heard someone. I sniffed deeply, Maddy sniffed too.

"It's me parents." She said, before looking at me once again. "I should go..." She said

"Wait!" I said, grabbing her arm as she got up. I then got up and slowly leant in then kissed her gently on the lips, she kissed back, before pulling away,

"What did you do that fo-" I cut her off.

"Just to say sorry." I said, smiling, she smiled back and hugged me tightly. Then ran off to her parents. I thought it was a 'I'm sorry kiss' and it was in a way but it was also a 'I love you' kiss and what I didn't know at the time was that it was a 'goodbye kiss'...

A/N: hope you enjoyed, I wanted to make this longer, so you would enjoy more! Thanks and don't forgot to vote, comment and favourite and R&R on wattpad and fanfic but for now bye!


	7. Chapter 7- not half as glad as I am

Chapter 7- not half as glad as I am

Based after ep 1 of series 2 but before ep 2

Rhydian's POV

Maddy and I were walking through the woods.

"Not half as glad as I am?" I asked.

"What? I'm happy to see you, and I can't say it?" She asked.

"No it's just, I don't know, it's a bit weird, you saying that." I said, she sighed.

"When you left I only had my best friends not you, you're part of the pack without you I felt lonely and then you came back and I realised that I missed you, a lot." She looked away as she started blushing. "Which is also why I said 'all I care about is you'." I smiled.

"I missed you too Mads I just never really realised until I came back." I took her hands in mine making us stop and looked into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, "you are so amazing I never realised what I was leaving behind until I left and lived with my mum and the pack." She blushed a deep red. "Mads do you know when we kissed?" I asked, she nodded.

"Yeah?"

"I think it meant more than just an 'I'm sorry kiss' I think it meant a 'goodbye' kiss or even..." I trailed off as she finished my sentence,

"An 'I love you' kiss? Yeah I know I think it meant that too." She said before she reached up on her tip toes and kissed me on the lips, I kissed back, smiling in the kiss. She slowly pulled away and then hugged me, "I love you Rhydian Morris." She whispered.

"I love you too Madeline Smith." I whispered back, she giggled and that's when at that moment I knew we were could no longer be friends because we loved each other but as more than friends.

A/N: another chapter hope you enjoyed this! I wanted to make it fluffy so he it is, fluffy the thing I do best anyways! Bye! Comment, rate, review, read, vote, favourite and follow on wattpad or fanfiction.


	8. Chapter 8 part 1- Forever Alone

Chapter 8 Part 1- Forever Alone

Based straight after ep 2 of series 2 when Maddy and Rhydian are talking in her bedroom but before ep 3

Maddy's POV

"So why didn't you tell her about me or vice versa?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, he looked at me and shrugged,

"Because when you're in the wild, you forget things."

"So you did forget about me then?" I asked, he nodded.

"But it's the same vice versa I forgot things because I was back where I belonged." I sighed.

"You're really hard to reason with, you're sweet and I love you in more than one way but.." I trailed off realising what I just said, I looked away from him, then changed the subject.

"I'm gonna go to bed." I said, he nodded and got off the bed before leaving the room.

I watched him go and wondered if he was thinking about what I said before I changed the subject, I had a feeling he was but I couldn't read minds so I guess I'll never know.  
VlarinCC'sno.1fangirlxxxVlarin-CC'sno.1fangirlxxxV larinCC'sno.1fangirlxxx

Rhydian's POV

I smiled at the thought, 'of her saying she loves me in more than one way, and I know we said we loved each other but I don't know, I think it's just nice for her to say it again.' I thought to myself. I stayed for a bit outside her door before walking to my room.

VlarinCC'sno.1fangirlxxxVlarin-CC'sno.1fangirlxxxV larinCC'sno.1fangirlxxx

No one's POV

"I love him/her so much and I can't even properly admit it." They muttered in unison once they were both in bed and looking up at the ceiling.

VlarinCC'sno.1fangirlxxxVlarin-CC'sno.1fangirlxxxV larinCC'sno.1fangirlxxx

Maddy's POV

"Mads wake up you're gonna be late for school." Someone muttered in my ear. I opened my eyes the light hitting me as soon as I did so, I groaned and hit the person with my other pillow, they chuckled, I opened them again and looked around the room searching for someone when I saw Rhydian sitting next to me, on my bed, I jumped.

"Flipping hell Rhyd. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I asked, he chuckled again, 'God I love that chuckle, that smile... Shut up Maddy!' I thought to myself. Shaking my head.

"I thought you would sense it." He said, I glared at him.

"I've just got up Rhydian do you really think I would sense you right next to me?" I asked. "Plus I just heard someone, and didn't realise who it was until you gave me a fright." I sat up and hit him with my pillow again. He chuckled again. I groaned, "fine stay outside and I'll come out in five alright?" He nodded and left the room for me to get changed.

Five minutes later I came out of my room, dressed in my school uniform but I put a bit of make-up not as much as like when it was after my first transformation, but just enough so Rhydian could notice, at least I didn't think I put a lot on, but looking at Rhydian's face and the shock on it, I may have put more on than I intended. "Stop staring, Rhydian, it's only a bit of make-up." I rolled my eyes and started to walk down the stairs. "Mam, Dad tell Rhydian to stop staring at me like there's something wrong with me." Mam smirked, and nodded.

"Rhydian, I know our Mads is pretty but there's no need to stare." She said, I glared at her.

"Mam! I didn't mean...ugh!" I opened the door and ran to school, without Rhydian, without saying goodbye to Mam or Dad, without anyone, I stopped at a tree, because I wanted to be alone...  
Forever alone, like I should be maybe...


	9. Chapter 8 part 2- Maddy's Gone

Chapter 8 part 2- Maddy's gone

Set straight after part 1

Rhydian's POV

I ran after her, running into the woods, I sniffed deeply to find her, and I couldn't find her, and she wasn't in school either. I decided to use Eolas, I couldn't see her because she was far away, too far away intact. I thought about what I should do... So I ran back to the house.

"She's gone, I can't find her, I even used Eolas but I still couldn't find her." I said, almost breathless. Daniel and Emma looked at each other and nodded, they grabbed their coats and we went to look for Maddy... Again. 'God this feels like Déjà Vu.' I thought. As we walked further into the woods I could smell her sweet scent, I rushed towards it and saw her crying, under a tree, alone.

"Mads?" I asked, gently putting my hand on her shoulder. She jumped at first, but then looked deep into my eyes and jumped into my arms and started crying. "Hey, shh." I whispered, holding her tightly. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Mam and Dad they know how to embarrass me, I only told them to stop you staring at me and Mam embarrasses me."

"Mads, you should know that is what mums do, it's their job, don't get so upset about it." I said, a couple of minutes later Emma and Daniel, came over and saw us hugging. Maddy pulled away from me quickly and went over to Emma, who had her arms open for her, she ran into her arms.

"Hey love, what's the matter? I'm sorry if I embarrassed you pet." Emma said.

"It's alright mum it doesn't matter." Maddy replied. "Come on let's get to school we're late as it is already." She said, smirking now as she pushed me playfully. "Race ya!" Then she started running for the school and I ran after her, I was behind her as she finished and I picked her up and spun her, she squealed,

"Rhydian! Stop!" I put her down and smiled, she smiled back and hugged me, before Jana, Shannon and Tom came over.


	10. Chapter 9 Part 1- Jealous Jana

Chapter 9 Part 1- Jealous Jana

Jana's POV

"Ugh! Why are they spending so much time with each other they're acting like they love each other!" I said, gagging as I said 'love' Tom looked at me and laughed,

"They do, if you don't see that, then you must be blind." I growled at him.

"Don't call me blind, I am not BLIND!" Shannon rolled her eyes,

"You must be if you can't see they are completely and utterly in love with each other." I glared at her,

"Why are they in love?" I asked.

"Because they've known each other for 6 months and since then they've basically fallen in love with each other." Shannon said.

I looked over at them and sighed, 'I am never going to get with him, ugh! Why does he have to be so amazing.' I thought to myself. Maddy and Rhydian came over,

"What you's three talking about?" Maddy asked. I looked at her,

"Nothing, just...things." I said, Rhydian chuckled.

"What...things?" He asked.

"Nothing important, just leave it Rhydian!" I said, huffing and turning around to leave to go to class.

Maddy's POV

"Rhydian, you don't think Jana is jealous, do you?" I asked, as we sat down in class, he raised an eyebrow,

"Of what? Us being friends?" He asked, I shrugged,

"I don't know but she was acting weird before."

"She was, wasn't she." He replied, I nodded.

"So... What do we do?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how do we prove that something is going on with her? How do we prove she might be jealous?" I asked, he shrugged.

"I have no idea, Mads." I smirked,

"I think I might have one, come on!" I said, as class finished, pulling him with me, to prove that she could indeed be jealous.

A/N: chapter in 2-3 parts and will Be set straight after part 1, but in two different senarios so if I do a third part it will be similar to this but instead maddy will be jealous and part 2 will be hatching a plan, but I might do another chapter for the same senario just a different person but it will be similar to this just the other way around, so enjoy for now! Maddian-CC's no.1 fan girl xxx and Lexxi_98 :)


	11. Chapter 9 Part 2- Hatching A Plan

Chapter 9 part 2- hatching a plan

Maddy's POV

"I've got an idea on how we can prove she's jealous." I said, he looked at me,

"Go on what is it?"

"We pretend that we're boyfriend and girlfriend while Jana is watching and see how she reacts." He raised an eyebrow at me,

"You really want to prove she's jealous don't you?" He asked, I nodded.

"She's so annoying Rhydian, I just don't want anything to happen of our friendship if she got involved, she could ruin it and I'm not prepared to lose you." I said, 'not again' I thought. He sighed,

"Ok fine come on!" I said leading him out of the classroom we were in and went outside for lunch break.

Rhydian's POV

Jana was there so Maddy started giggling and laughing before she hooked an arm around mine and rested her head on my chest, I put my arm around her shoulders. Before I knew it we were kissing and I heard a growl behind us and shouting. I then felt myself being pulled away from Maddy.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Jana asked, Maddy smirked,

"Why, you jealous Jana?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No! Well... Maybe but why do you care!?" Jana replied.

"I don't I just want to hear you admit it, come on Rhyd, let's go!" Maddy said, pulling me back into the classroom.

a/n: I know I said I'll do another version if this but now I'm not going to, but enjoy this and hopefully chapter 10 will be up tonight


	12. Chapter 10- After math of the Eclipse

Chapter 10- Aftermath Of The Eclipse

I've extended episode 4 in part of it and it is before episode 5

Maddy's POV

Just after we turned back into our human selves in the morning I saw something that I never expected to see. Jana KISSING Rhydian, I mean I don't have a claim on him but she doesn't have the right to do that, does she. I growled and started to get up and moved away from him. He pulled away,

"Mads wait, she kissed me suddenly, I didn't have time to react, i didn't want to kiss her, I swear." I growled and walked away, he grabbed my arm,

"Mads, please I'm begging you!" I shook his hand off my arm and just walked away. I tucked my hair behind my ear accidentally using my super hearing when he whispered,

"Maddy."

The next day, I saw him again, he walked up to me, But I just walked away and walked over to Shan and Tom.

"Keep them both away from me!" I said looking at both of them. They nodded, probably assuming that I was annoyed at them both, and I knew they didn't want to ask because I was not happy at all.

A/N: hope you enjoyed! Next chapter up soon and I'll be going up to after episode 6 because I don't really know what I'd do for after episode 5. Anyway hope you enjoy! And comment, vote, favourite, follow and R&R on fanfic and wattpad so bye!


	13. Chapter 11- discussing things

Chapter 11- discussing things

Based after ep 5 but before ep 6  
Also they've made up

Rhydian's POV

"Mads." I whispered leaning over to her, we were in Bernie's while Shan was talking to Bernie about something.

"Yeah?" She whispered back.

"Meet me later after I sort this thing out with Alric, ok?" I whispered, she smiled and nodded.

Later on when we were saying bye, Jana went over to all of them and hugged them but when she hugged Maddy she said something, but I didn't quite catch it, so I just shrugged it off but Maddy looked upset. We walked away and I wondered, 'what did Jana say to Maddy, that would make her upset'?

After I had been saved by Maddy and the others and Maddy and I were told that I was moving out, we were both upset, in a way that only we (meaning Maddy and I) could understand, so we could understand why both of us were so upset.

"I don't want you to move Rhydian, I want you here."

"I know but your parents said-" I got cut off by her saying,

"Who cares you could always stay without my parents knowing." She suggested. I raised an eyebrow,

"As much fun as that sounds I don't think it'll work, Mads." She sighed.

"I know it was a stupid idea! My parents are waiting let's go." She said, I nodded and went downstairs with her going down first.

A/N: enjoy! Next chapter soon!


	14. Chapter 12- Saying Sorry

Chapter 12- Saying sorry

Based after ep 6 and before ep 7

Rhydian's POV

I started to run after her after she walked off. When I finally caught up with her I said,

"Maddy!"

"Go away Rhydian!" She shouted as she kept walking away.

"Look I'm sorry." I said, but she just ignored me. I sighed and grabbed her arm, she tried to pull away before I pulled her towards me and kissed her deeply, I felt her kiss back and I smiled. "Please, Mads! I really am sorry." She smiled,

"Thank you." I chuckled and she hugged me and I hugged back. She pulled away and looked deeply into my eyes, I looked back doing the same, we began to lean in until we heard someone or two people and we pulled away. It was Shan and Tom.

"Hey." We said in unison, Shan and Tom were smiling like idiots. 'Oh God, they're gonna ask.' I thought to myself.

"Maddy and Rhydian sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." They sang 'oh god this is embarrassing' I thought. Maddy started to blush.

"Seriously guys, do you have to do that?" Maddy asked.

Shan giggled. "Jana, so she'll get jealous Mads, isn't that what you wanted?" I looked at her, but she didn't look but she looked anywhere but me.

"Shan!" She growled. I started laughing, she huffed.

"I'm going I'll see you lot tomorrow." She said, walking back to her house.

A/N: hole you enjoyed! R&R and if you have ideas for the next chap which will be after ep 7 but before ep 8 and you want me to use it pm me or review! Also thanks to maddianwolfbloodforever on Instagram for giving the ideas for the past three chaps or so, part 2 of 9, chap 10 and this one so thank you! And bye! Comment, vote, favourite, follow and R&R! Bye for now!


	15. Chapter 13- Moments Like These

Chapter 13- Moments Like These

Based after ep 7 but before ep 8

Maddy's POV

It was a full moon and for once my parents let just Rhydian and I (because they didn't trust Jana) to go out on the moors. Mam probably still feels guilty about not telling us about Rhydian moving out.

It was getting late as we were going up to the moors,

"So why is you're parents letting us do this?" Rhydian asked, I shrugged.

"No idea, either they feel guilty about kicking you out or they think we're really close so they want us to have some time together with them OR Jana." He nodded.

"I can't believe Jana's actually sleeping in the den tonight." I giggled,

"I know, I'm sure she'll be fine." I said, shrugging, I didn't really care about Jana since she told me to back off of Rhydian when she hugged us at the time she was supposedly leaving before Alric disowned her and she stayed.

"What did Jana say to you when she was going to go, that time when she was hugging all of you? You seemed annoyed and upset after she pulled away and left with me." He asked, looked concerned, he obviously figured out that I didn't really care about Jana. I shook my head, and changed the subject.

"I hope Shan is all right." I said, biting my lip. He shook his head at me,

"She'll be fine, Mads, let's just enjoy tonight." I nodded,

"I wish we could read each other's mind." I thought a loud, he looked at me,

"What?" He asked, trying not to laugh.

"I mean talk to each other with our minds." I said 'and read your mind' I thought.

"We do as wolves, don't we?"

"Well yeah but I mean just as ourselves so no one else hears." I replied, he smiled.

By the time we stopped on top of the hill, we started watch the moon come up before I watching my black veins grow on my hands, then I felt a hand in mine; Rhydian's hand. I smiled and it made me think about the first time is transformed on the moors when we were away on the school trip.

Rhydian nuzzled me as we turned into wolves, we started to circle each other, then before we knew it we were howling at the moon.

We began play fighting with each other and circling each other. He tackled me down to the floor, I growled at him and rolled us over and howled in laughter. He growled at me and I jumped back. He tackled me again and we rolled down the hill.

I started to run up the hill against Rhydian chased after me. Eventually we got tired and fell asleep, and we were cuddled up together, not that we knew of course, that is before we woke up to Jana shouting at us on why we were cuddled up together.

When she pointed it out, we pulled away from each other, then I growled at her.

"What does it matter if we were cuddled up to each other Jana!"

"I told you to stay away from him!" She growled back, my eyes started to turn yellow, but Rhydian pulled me back.

"That's what you said to her, isn't it?" He asked, Jana looked at him, feeling guilty. I started to calm down. Jana screamed in frustration and walked away.

Rhydian turned me around as she left, and looked at me, concerned.

"Is that all she said, to stay away from me?" He asked, I nodded and hugged me holding my head and then he stroked my hair. I snuggled into him and buried my head into his chest. He gently rocked me and whispered, "shh, it's alright, I won't let her hurt you, I promise." I started to sniff, to stop myself from crying; he pulled me away and looked into my eyes, he could see that I was crying, and he wiped a tear away.

"She's right, I should just stay away." I said as I started to look down. He lifted my chin up giving me a 'don't you dare' look.

"No you are not staying away from me, Jana is just jealous, ok? So don't you dare stay away just because she says, alright?" He asked I nodded and he pulled me into a hug again.

"I love you so much Rhydian." I muttered, hugging him tightly back. I felt him smile and whisper back,

"I love you too Mads I love you so much." I smiled and started to pull away as I heard someone clear their throat, well actually two people clearing their throats, but still, you know what I mean.

"Having fun?" They asked, I recognise their voices; Tom and Shan, we pulled away completely and looked at them.

"Hi Shan, Hi Tom." We said in unison. They looked at each other, trying very hard not to laugh.

"Hi you two." They said back, in unison like us. 'God this is awkward times like this I wish we could talk in our heads like we do as wolves right now.' I thought, Rhydian looked at me and smirked.

'I can hear you, maybe we can do the same things we can do as wolves as humans.' I smiled. Shan and Tom looked at us as if saying, 'are you coming back to the house or not?'

"we're coming, we're coming." We said, smiling at each other as we walked back to the house.

a/n: thanks again to maddianforeverwolfblood on insta for this idea! Please comment, follow, favourite vote on watt pad and fanfic thanks lexxi_98 and Maddian-CC's no.1 fan girl xxx


	16. Chapter 14- you sure you want to go?

Chapter 14- You Sure You Want To Go?

Based during ep 9 obviously before ep 10

Rhydian's POV

Maddy and I were walking in the playground and I asked her,

"So Maddy will you come to the disco with me? I mean it's fine if you didn't but-" she cut me off by saying, "Rhydian," but I just carried on, "I can understand if you didn't and all..." She said it once again, but again I just kept talking, "I was just wondering, you know no big deal or anything but-"

"RHYDIAN!" She shouted and I stopped to look at her before she kissed me, I smiled kissing back. "I want to come." She said, I smiled.

"Really?" I asked, she nodded.

"Really." She confirmed.

When we came into the room where the dance was, first we got a drink before I asked,

"So do you want to.. Um... Dance?" Maddy giggled at my nervousness and nodded, just as we were going to dance normally, a slow song came on and we had to dance slowly.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around my neck, and we started to sway.

"So umm... About us?" She asked, i raised an eyebrow.

"What about 'us'?" I asked, she looked down,

"Are we like together or something?" She replied, I sighed,

"I don't know."

"I mean we've kissed and everything before so are we?"

"Maybe, let's find out." I said, she looked up and started to ask,

"What do you me-" but I curt her off as I kiss her, deeply, lovingly, like I never wanted to let go, she kissed me back the same way; we didn't realise the music had stopped until one of the K's; Kara asked,

"Are you's two together?" I looked at Maddy, who was now smiling, I guess the kiss confirmed what she was asking after all. She nodded and smirked a bit,

"Yeah we are." She said, Kara screamed in frustration, so did Kay and Katrina and they walked off. Maddy and I smiled. Jana just looked at us, annoyed and could I say happy? At the same time. I laughed a bit at her reaction and put my arm around Maddy, before she leant into me and closed her eyes.

A/N: thanks to people on Instagram who helped me with this, you know who you are :) please comment, vote, favourite, R&R, follow and all that jazz on watt pad and on fanfic thanks lexxi_98 and maddian-CC's no.1 fan girl xxx or maddianccsno1fangirlxxx on Instagram, follow me if you love this and wolfblood, I've got 120 odd followers aiming for 150! :)


	17. Chapter 15- Forever and Always

Chapter 15- Forever And Always

Set during series 2 episode 11

Maddy's POV

"Well you could be with your family." I said, he sighed,

"I needed my family then, now... Now I don't know what I need." I looked at him before I offered my hand and he took it, I put it to my heart and whispered,

"Now matter what you choose just always remember I'm with you in here, and I love you." I slowly let go of his hand and just walked back into my house, by the time I looked back in my room he was gone.

In the morning I was walking in the forest to find him, we bumped into each other, we stopped, he looked at me but I didn't look back, I couldn't, after all I thought he was going to leave me.

"Mads I know what you're thinking and I'm not going to leave, I made my decision last night, i realised your one of those things I don't want to lose ever, you are the most amazing thing that's happened to me Mads, ever." I smiled and looked at him and kissed his cheek,

"Thank you!" I said, hugging him. He hugged back,

"Don't thank me, thank Jana for making me realise what I would miss if I went." I giggled,

"Well I'll thank her later." I said, "I'll see you later, when Jana goes." He nodded and I ran off back through the woods to my house.

As I got up to my room I screamed in excitement and in delight, kind of like I was a girl falling in love with a boy for the first time only this time I was a girl who thought I was going to lose the boy I loved again but he decided to stay because he realised because of someone else that he wanted to stay because I was the one he didn't lose. I sighed in happiness as I closed my eyes and just imagined my future with him, marriage, kids, old age and finally buried together, forever and always.

A/N: hope you enjoyed! Please comment, rate, R&R, follow and favourite! Anyways sees ya's later and bye for now!


	18. Chapter 16- what do you mean

Chapter 16- what do you mean 'my alpha'?

Set straight after series 2 episode 12

Rhydian's POV

"'My alpha', what do you mean, 'my alpha?'" Maddy asked. I chuckled. "And who said I was 'your alpha' anyway?" I nudged her,

"Come on, I had to say something didn't I?" I asked. "And he called you the alpha, not me. And you know what I mean by alpha Mads you practically know everything about Wolf bloods, in fact you know more than me!" She smiled.

"Well now you say I suppose I am an alpha, being the leader and all." I rolled my eyes, she giggled and I started chasing her, she squealed as I caught her and spun her around.

"And I'm not Madeline?" I asked, she squirmed in my grip.

"If I say you are, will you put me down?" I smirked,

"Maybe, maybe not." She squirmed once again.

"Ok you're the hottest most fittest alpha I have ever met and sometimes I wish we could've said we were more than friends before you got back so you wouldn't leave!" I smirked, and put her down,

"Much better missy." She glared at me, but as my smirk was growing into a smile she couldn't help but smile back at me; before she poked me in the chest.

"That's what you get for making me say things that I've never told anyone and didn't want to tell you because I didn't know how you would feel about what I said." She said, now crossing her arms, I sighed.

"Well you didn't have to say it, I'm sorry Mads, I didn't mean to make you say it and to be honest I kind of feel the same way, I wish we were something before I went away, so I didn't have to go away." I said, tucking a hair behind her ear. She looked up at me, as if she was trying to tell me something, in fact I knew she was trying to tell me something because she gave me the same look she did before I trying to decide whether or not I was leaving.

She took my hands as she kept looking at me, then wrapped her arms around me and hugged me, I wrapped my arms around her and let her dig her head into my chest, I put my head on hers after I saw her close her eyes. I smiled and let myself close my eyes and just think for a bit.

A/N: hope you enjoyed, wrote this at almost 11 o'clock last night, (which is 10 in the uk since I'm outside the uk because I'm on a school trip)!

Anyways... Enjoy and comment, rate vote R&R follow and favourite if you love this fanfic :) ps. Thanks so much for the so many views I've had in the last 14 days (2weeks) I think the last time I checked was 13,000 or so views which is amazing and so many reviews and favourites and follows, and please review if you want cause it means so much to me reading as lovely reviews as you guys give me, I love you so much for giving me the reviews (in a nice way), anyways I'm gonna go now cause I realised how long this a/n was so byes!


	19. Authors Note- sequel announcement

Authors note- sequel announcement

Hey everyone who's reading this, I'm going to make a sequel of this, it will be set after series 2 episode 13 and I didn't do a chapter on that episode because I didn't really see it working even though I said I would use some ideas that 2 people gave me I decided against it, sorry about that but I think if I go into the sequel it'll be better because I think my idea that I have for part of my sequel will be good. All I need now is a name and on this I need to say thanks up everyone who reviewed properly by giving them shout outs on the next chap :)  
You guys are awesome, and keep being awesome,  
From,  
maddian-CC's no.1 fan girl xxx and lexxi_98


	20. Thank you note

Thank you note

Thank you so much to:

Guest who said my stories are good

8

Wild wolf 16

Nightmare-Hanyou

Wolf 200

Bre Renee

Leppy99

Guest who asked if I could do a jimi and Jana fic and I might in the future :)

ILoveMiHighandSherlcok

Zombiekins5948

Maddianforeverwolfblood who reviewed several times :)

Guest that said it was OOC but s/he liked it and in a way yes it was

hrichmond1701

Guest who just said 'more' and I did do more :)

Guest (wolfbloodfanpage Ciara) from insta

Guest (thecityof_fangirls) on insta who is also rebecca on Kik :)

Sophie who said it was brilliant and said I should carry on and I did :)

Midnight wolf (guest) and midnightwolf123 on insta

Guest who said 'cute very cute' :)

njdaphne who said 'A GOODBYE KISS! NOOOOO!' But it was because it was before he left in the first series  
and she also said ':D'

Guest (maddianshipper024) on insta

baffledcarjou1 who I talk to all the time and always says kind things and is really nice!

And finally MattieButterfly on wattpad who said 'love 3'

And everyone else who got me over 16,000 views in 15 days! It means so much to me and I hope the sequel will be just as successful as this and don't forget to keep following and favouriting if you want if you haven't already and commenting and all that :) if you want you can still review and when I can I will add you to this list of many people :)


End file.
